Face the Music when it Comes for You
by TrueNight1025
Summary: He was a famous musician who loved the wild life. She was a struggling artist who like things quiet. Both complete opposites. He teaches her to live a little, she teaches him how to smell the roses. What they didn't expect to learn from each other: how to make their darkest demon the thing to keeps the. alive. Rated M for coarse language and mature subject matter.
1. Celebrity Status

**Hello! So in case you haven't noticed, I have deleted some of my unfinished stories. Why you ask? Basically because I don't have time for them and as I age some things get tiresome. My life has gotten pretty hectic in the last four years so I appreciate all the support. I don't ask for pity, I ask for understanding.**

 **So here's how it's gonna go: I'm keeping** _ **The Starr Project**_ **as an open story because it is written as a sitcom so any new material I can write up and add a chapter as a new episode. Second, I'm going to have only one open story that is not** _ **The Starr Project**_ **related. It'll keep everything even and less crazy... for me anyway...**

 **So this is my new story! Starting fresh! I actually got this idea from my lack of sleep (and not me trying either). I am going to be introducing a new OC so NO FLAMES ON OCs! This is going to be a M rated story for several reasons, not just the typical one (you dirty-minded readers). I feel really good about this story. I feel like I can write a plot even I can understand lol.**

 **Enough talk, let's read!**

* * *

One of the biggest names in Mobian music history, that's what he was. Every night he was on tour, he revved up his adoring fans, which was a mostly female group. Hopping all over the stage, bringing the beat, singing the lyrics; he loved it.

After the show, going to sign autographs, take some photos with fans, hugs and pecks on cheeks. And sometimes on his free time... he _was_ a rock star after all which meant heavy partying. Getting a couple of 'friends' over to sniff, shoot and do other unspeakable and inhumane things one can do to their own body. He loved it.

Or at least he thought he did...

He'd look in the mirror, he was gorgeous. Every woman he met adored his appearance, who wouldn't? His ebony body glistened under light, his black quills with red streaks burned bright and clean, hanging beautifully off his head. His chiseled chest, with a matching six pack, bearing a Dark Arms tattoo on his left pec. His bold shoulders stood proud, and off of those were muscular arms. His strong leg able to withstand running all over the stage. Every edge, every angle you looked, named Mobius' Sexiest Man Alive. No he was no Incredible Hulk, but muscular no doubt.

His music was punk. His lyrics telling the world he didn't care what they thought of him. And no one should feel bad for who they are. Most of his songs were heavy, a lot of guitar riffs. However, he did have some softer songs, piano ballets. But according to the Internet, they didn't sell as well as his 'norm' songs.

—

The rock star woke up in a blur, his head pounding from heavy drinking the night before. He slowly lifted himself in a sitting position, he remembered slightly that he had gone into a hotel room, so that meant he must've been there now. He turned to see a white bat sitting in a nearby chair, filling out a crossword in a MOBIAN Magazine.

"You're lucky last night ended your tour," the bat said, not lifting her head from the magazine. "If you weren't the frontman, your bus might've taken off without you. Oh yeah, while you were still passed out cold, I sent your newest 'girlfriend' off, so she's not here."

"Ugh... shut... up...," he grumbled as he rubbed his head. "What time is it?"

"11 o'clock."

"In the morning?"

"No, it's 11 o'clock at night. We're currently experiencing the opposite effects of a solar eclipse," she said sarcastically. "Yes, it's 11 o'clock in the morning."

"Don't give me that sass, Rouge," he rubbed his eyes and started to wake up a bit more.

"I'm your manager, I can do what I want," she put down her magazine and stood up. "I'm going to leave to get us some fresh coffee. When I come back, you are going to be dressed and ready for the day. Got it, Shadow?"

"Yes, mother," the ebony hedgehog joked.

Rouge rolled her eyes and left the room. She walked down the long hallway to the elevator, since Shadow was a multi-platinum selling artist he could afford the high-end hotels. She rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked into the nearby breakfast room. She walked in to see Shadow's band mates sitting at a table eating breakfast. She looked straight at the lead guitarist, Sonic, turned her head and continued to the coffee area. She grabbed two cups.

"Hey, Rouge," Sonic had come over to talk with her. "How's the Faker?"

"As usual when ending one of his tours: in pain from his previous night of drugs, booze and girls," she replied pouring the coffee in the disposable cups. "I wish he'd give up that life."

"Me too. I care for the guy, I really do. But I don't know how to stop him from going over the edge."

"He won't listen to me anymore. Rehab is out of the question. He refuses to let go of the party life that comes with the rocker life."

"I know. But he loves the music. He needs the music. I know what he's like when he doesn't have the music."

"That's what I wanted to ask you, since you two grew up together. What is this 'music' he talks about?"

"Well, you know Shads went through some pretty tough shit growing up. Music was an escape and we just called it 'the music'. I always knew when trouble was brewing on his end. We'd have a code and meet in the same spot every time."

"What would you two do?"

"Nothing. Just sit there and play some punk on the mini speaker."

Suddenly, the elevator dinged as they turned to see Shadow coming off of it. He was wearing a black, leather jacket with a colour-matching, fabric hood and dark jeans. He walked over to Rouge and Sonic. He didn't say anything, just grabbed the full cup of black coffee and left the hotel. Just as he went outside, he put up his hood and walked off. Rouge and Sonic just stood there watching their friend go off.

"He should've been dead by now," Rouge commented. "He's alive for a reason."


	2. September

_What am I even doing?_

Shadow thought to himself as he walked with his black coffee in hand. His hood up to hide from the mass public. Some days when he felt like a 18-wheeler hit him dead on, he'd go for long walks. He never picked an exact place, just anywhere to clear his mind. On those days, he questioned his wild lifestyle. Was it all worth it? Soon Shadow found himself walking in a park. The first signs of autumn showed as leaves crushed under his feet and woodland critters foraged for food.

Not long after entering, Shadow heard something. Was it a fan who recognized him? Was it just a snapping twig? Shadow looked up and saw someone, a girl, but not a raving fan girl. She was a cerulean blue cat with gold hair; it was styled with blunt bangs and hung up in two pigtails. He noticed she had a guitar strapped to her, the case opened for tips. He didn't know why, but he sat down on a nearby bench, listening to her play. He observed her more: a burgundy dress, short and pleated, straight neckline, cold-shoulder style with sleeves that came to her elbows. A plum coloured ribbon that wrapped around her waist and made an oversized bow in the back, plus matching small-heeled shoes with lace and a white pom-pom on each shoe.

Shadow listened to her playing; precise, tuned properly, every chord played and strummed in exact time. Then he heard her sing. As soon as she opened her mouth, she sounded like an angel... a bit cliché, yes. Her voice range went from high to low easily, but Shadow seemed to enjoy that. She sang several songs, all appealing to her voice. Her final song was one Shadow recognized very well: it was one of his own.

 _I still remember that time_

 _The first day that we first met_

 _You were as harmless as a breath of fresh air_

 _Your porcelain skin touched my face_

 _I think about each day_

 _And wonder how I can get you out of my life_

 _But whenever I drop you, I want you back_

 _The pain that you bring_

 _I can't resist_

 _I thirst for it all of my days_

 _I want you to feed_

 _On my emptiness_

 _And all the shame_

 _You're poison to me_

 _This much I know_

 _I know that you are bad for my soul_

 _You make me feel glad, when I have a_

 _Bad day and then_

 _We do this until the day's at its end_

She played the chorus again then started going into the guitar solo. It sounded considerably different, since she was only one girl with one guitar and not an entire band with tech to amplify it.

 _I want you_

 _I need you_

 _I despise you_

 _I beg you to let me go_

Shadow listened as she sang her heart out, like how he use to sing the song when it first came out. For a second, he almost shed a tear. Before she finished the song and was ready to pack up, Shadow got up and threw a bill inside her case. He took slow strides walking away, hoping maybe she'd say something. A 'thanks' or a 'hey' or maybe something more.

"Umm, sir," the cat girl said holding a $100 bill in awe. "I think you dropped this."

"I did," Shadow said turning to her. "In your case. You deserve it. You got raw talent there."

"Thank you," she said acting like she had never gotten a compliment on her singing voice before. "Do I know you? You look awfully familiar."

Shadow huffed a soft laugh. "I get that a lot. See ya kid."

He walked away, leaving the cat girl stunned, holding the large bill in hand.

* * *

Shadow eventually made his way to Station Square where Route had texted him to meet. He found the bat manager sitting in an outdoor restaurant, her briefcase laying beside her feet. On the table was two glasses of water and a half-eaten plate of French Fries. She was looking at her personal cell phone and she seemed pissed; Shadow knew it was her personal phone because of the glittery case that was on it. He walked on the patio restaurant and sat in the chair across from Rouge.

"Everything alright?" He asked her.

"Ugh," she groaned slamming her phone down on the table. "It's my ex-husband again. Same old, same old. 'I love you', 'we can make it work', 'I've changed'. Please, the only thing that echidna's changed is his socks, if the world's lucky."

Shadow chuckled. "Nice to know you're still sassy."

She smiled softly. "Where did you travel off to?" She knew she wouldn't get an answer, but she asked anyway to try and make conversation.

"The park."

 _"Wow! An answer? I've never gotten that before from him."_ She thought to herself.

"I like watching the leaves fall."

 _"Autumn was always a good time of year for you."_ He had a different look on his face. "Something else happen?" He stayed quiet. "C'mon, a minute ago you wouldn't shut up! Details!"

"There was this girl..."

"Fan girl?"

"Not really. She was singing in the park. It was really nice."

Shadow had a nostalgic look in his eyes and Rouge noticed it. Just as she was going to say something, the waitress came over.

"Can I get you two anything?" She asked them.

"I'll have a Garden Salad with a Raspberry Vinaigrette and he'll have a Classic Burger," the waitress walked away with order in hand, Shadow looked at his friend confused and Rouge said in her sternest voice, "You're gonna eat it. You need protein."

Shadow took a sip of his water and said, "Glad to start working out again."

"Glad you have something to look forward to after your big tour. But you also have something else to look forward to, as well. Remember that Station Square is celebrating its 50th year, so you have that live, in-the-park concert."

"That's in two weeks, right?"

"You remembered. Impressed," Rouge looked away for a second to check her phone because it was buzzing. She put it down because it was her ex again. When Rouge looked back up, she saw Shadow's face in a napkin, writing something down. "I know that look. New song?"

Silence on his end.

"That new girl inspire you?"

Shadow peeked up a for a second and gave a playful glare at his manager/friend. Rouge got a peek at his cheeks, and they were flushed. She smiled.


End file.
